


Another Nakama Omakes

by QPython



Series: Another Nakama [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QPython/pseuds/QPython
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't really a story, rather a collection of scenes from my Another Nakama series that for one reason or another never made it into the story itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:**  The following is a fan made work of fiction. One Piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Eiichiro Oda. I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, I'm writing this omake for my own amusement.

 **Summary:** This isn't really a story, rather a collection of scenes from my Another Nakama series that for one reason or another never made it into the story itself.

 **Rating:**  T

**Shell Town Omake:**

**Zoro Meets Ricky:**

**-x-**

In the Marine holding yard outside the Shell Town Marine Base, Roronoa Zoro was tied to a wooden cross.  **Grumble!**  Zoro had been out here for three days and he was already getting hungry. It was hard not to think about food. But what he really craved at the moment was a nice cold mug of grog or rum. Zoro hadn't gotten to finish his last decent drink. In fact, that was how he wound up in this situation in the first place.

**-Zoro's Flashback-**

Zoro was sitting at the bar in a tavern in some town with a marine base. The one-eyed bartender placed a mug of rum down on the counter in front of him and Zoro quickly picked it up and started drinking.

 **KREK! RAWR!**  The door to the tavern opened and vicious wolf came barging into the tavern. Some weird-looking blond guy in a suit was holding the wolf by a leash. The wolf went over to a table and devoured the food on and the suit guy just laughed, "Ahaahaha!"

"You can't bring pets in here," the one-eyed bartender called out.

"Shut up you!" the funny looking suit guy ordered, he had an escort of two marines so Zoro assumed he was some obnoxious marine. "Let my doggy do what he wants or I'll have you executed."

"Stop it, you mean old thing!" a little girl shrieked as she ran over to the wolf and swung at its tail with a mop,  **SWISH!SWISH!SWISH!**

"Rika, get away from that thing," the one-eyed waiter warned her.

"You, little girl," Helme – whatever the hell his name was – addressed the girl. "Is there some kind of problem with how my precious dog is behaving?"

"Rika put it down," a brown haired woman – probably the girl's mother – ordered as she rushed out from the back room. "You don't want to get us in trouble!"

 **GRRRAAWWWRRRR!** The wolf growled as it turned to the little girl then let out a howl as it pounced.

Zoro would've done something if the bartender hadn't suddenly vaulted over the bar and tackled the girl to the ground.  **WHUMP!** The wolf clawed at the bartender's back as he held the girl to his chest to protect her.  **CHUNK! SLASH! RIP!**

Zoro wasn't about to let some stupid mutt kill off a one-eyed civilian and a little girl, he hooked his foot on the barstool next to him and kicked it at the wolf.  **WHAM!**  The stool slammed into the wolf and knocked it out.

The girl ran to her mother while the bartender stood up. He completely ignored the claw marks on his back. This peaked Zoro's interest more than the loud mouth with the wolf. No civilian could get up after being mauled by a wolf and act like nothing happened. There was blood dripping onto the floor and bartender didn't even seem to notice.

"You shouldn't have done that," the bartender warned him. He appeared to me more concerned with  _Zoro's_ safety than his own.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the blond marine guy yelled as he drew a sword and swung it around. Zoro didn't move and the idiot recognized him. "Wait a minute… it's you! You're the Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

"And if I am?" Zoro challenged him. The fool had no stance and a bad grip. He definitely wasn't a swordsman. Judging from his build he wasn't even a fighter. The one-eyed bartender on the other hand was wearing noticeably loose clothing.

"What's a pirate hunter doing defying the marines, huh?" the annoying guy demanded.

"Can it and let me finish my meal in peace."

"RAAAH!" The weird guy screamed and charged at Zoro while swinging his sword. Zoro didn't even bother using one of his own swords. This guy wasn't worth the effort.  **THWAK!**  Zoro lashed out his leg and kicked the sword out of the fool's hands and it went flying and embedded in the ceiling. **SHUNK!**

"HAAA!" The weird marine screamed in terror as Zoro turned and punched him in the face,  **POW!**  The idiot went flying and smashed into a wall.  **WHAM!**

Zoro finally drew one of his swords and pointed it at the annoying guy's face. "You're getting on my nerves, pal," Zoro told him, "You and that precious mutt of yours."

"Aha-haha," The suit guy chuckled, "You do realize if my dad finds out about this he'll surely execute the girl and her mother."

Judging from the gasp from the crowd 'dad' was apparently a big deal around here. And it wasn't uncommon for him to execute civilians for pointless reasons.

"So what do you say to a little deal between men?"

If this guy was relying on marine escorts and his 'dad' to help him with everything he wasn't much of a man in Zoro's eyes. But still, he let him speak.

"In place of those three… how about we string you up instead? For… say one month. You survive that one month and I'll be so nice as to let you live too. What do you say? Sound fair?"

Zoro didn't want civilian deaths on his conscience. And while he wasn't exactly sure what being 'strung up' for a month would be like he was a survivor and was sure he could handle it.

"No," the bartender interrupted. "I'll do the month. If you promise that the girl and her mother are spared… you can even execute me."

"Why would I want you?" the pompous blond guy asked. "I could kill you any time I want and then have the other two executed once you're dead."

Zoro was sure he could last a month. He didn't know much about this one-eyed bartender guy but he wasn't going to allow one of the few people who were actually standing up to this spoiled brat and his corrupt father to get executed. He spoke up before the bartender could say anything. "He made the offer to me, I'll do it. One month it is."  **KLAK!** Zoro dropped his sword and allowed himself to get arrested.

**-End Zoro's Flashback-**

" **Are you done flashbacking yet?"**  came a somewhat familiar voice.

Zoro opened his eyes in surprise and saw the one-eyed bartender. He was wearing all black and had a black hat over his red hair. Zoro had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the guy. "You're that bartender," Zoro realized, "How'd those wolf wounds heal up?"

"My back's a little scratched up but I'm fine," the one-eyed bartender told him. "I'll be completely healed in a few days. I'm Ricky by the way."

"Roronoa Zoro," Zoro introduced himself. "You'd better get out of here. You don't want the Marines to catch you here."

"Yeah right," Ricky scoffed, "those guys couldn't catch a cold. They still haven't noticed that I've been sneaking into the base and stealing back a portion of that outrageous tribute they're forcing on the people here."

"What are you… some kind of thief?" Zoro questioned. "I'm not a fan of these Marines but that still makes you a criminal."

"It's the Marines here that are the criminals," Ricky replied. "At least Captain Morgan and his spoiled son are. Like I said, everyone has to pay an outrageous tribute every month... just to stay alive. You're not the first person to be strung up here just because that brat had a temper tantrum."

"I brought you a present," Ricky announced. He pulled a round package out from the small sack he'd been carrying and unwrapped it to reveal a rice ball. "The girl and her mother wanted to thank you."

"Take it away!" Zoro ordered, "I'm not hungry!"

 **GRUMBLE!** Ricky raised his eyebrow skeptically. Zoro scowled at his stomach's betrayal. Zoro  _was_ hungry. Very hungry. But he wanted to do this himself. There was no honor in surviving because of someone else.

"You know… Rika would be really upset if you refused our help," Ricky told him. Zoro's scowl hardened, he knew what Ricky was trying to do. He was trying to guilt him into accepting their help. It was partially because of that girl that he was here in the first place. But Zoro wouldn't allow himself to be baited. His honor wouldn't allow him to accept a handout.

"Then throw it away and tell her I ate it anyway," Zoro snapped.

"You want me to  _lie_  to a little girl who only wants to help you?" Ricky asked incredulously. "Where's the honor in that?" Zoro's scowl became a full-on glare. When guilt-tripping him didn't work the crafty bastard changed tactics and was now playing on Zoro's sense of honor while  _still_ guilting him.

"You're a survivor," Ricky noted. "I know your type when I see them. You've got a big dream and you won't let anything stop you from achieving it."

Zoro couldn't help thinking of his and Kuina's dream of becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman. He'd promised her and he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

"I'm sure you could survive this challenge," Ricky said, "I can sense that you've got incredible fighting spirit. But why put your dream in jeopardy? You already have to face so many other obstacles. Why make this any harder than it is?"

"I have my honor," Zoro stated.

"Well the guy who put you here sure as hell doesn't," Ricky pointed out. "He's a lying, spoiled little bastard who hides behind his daddy's power. What do you have to prove to him? Eat the rice ball. No one would know."

" _I'd_ know," Zoro insisted.

"You've got a choice," Ricky told him, "You can either willingly accept this rice ball or you can lose whatever dignity you have left when I force-feed it to you. You're tied up so you won't be able to stop me." Zoro glared at him again. "You're bound to do great things. Why waste your time and effort here of all places? Let me help you. Then once you're free you can focus on what really matters. You'll really stick it to the spoiled brat when you survive this thing no problem and at the same time you'll make a cute little girl very happy."

Zoro knew when he was beaten. And if nothing else, if he accepted the one-eyed son of the devil would at least leave him alone. "Alright…" Zoro conceded, "Give it to me…" Zoro opened his mouth but was saved the humiliation of being  _fed_ when Ricky tossed the rice ball to him.  **CHOMP!** With the limited movement he had left Zoro caught the ball in his mouth and wolfed it down. **MUNCH!** **MUNCH! GULP!** He hadn't eaten in three days, anything would've tasted good at this point but that rice ball tasted REALLY good.

"One good turn deserves another," Ricky commented as he held up a second rice ball.

Zoro closed his eyes in resignation. He'd already accepted the first rice ball. What harm would eating a second one do? Zoro opened his mouth and Ricky tossed him other rice ball.  **CHOMP! MUNCH! MUNCH! GULP!** The second rice ball was just as good as the first one.

"Thirsty?" Ricky offered as he held up a bottle of rum.

Zoro's eyes locked on the bottle. That was what he  _really_  wanted. The rice balls had actually made him even thirstier. But Ricky was really starting to push it.

"No," Zoro refused. "I already ate your damn rice balls. Leave me alone."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," Ricky replied, he held the rum bottle and eyed it for a moment, "It's nice and cold. And it's the good stuff. Bet it tastes really good too. You know what? Since you don't want it… I guess I'll drink it." Ricky snapped the cap off of the bottle and stuffed it in his pocket then slowly started to raise the bottle of cool, refreshing, delicious rum to his mouth.

SON OF A WHORE! HE WAS ABOUT TO DRINK  _ZORO'S_ RUM!

"Don't you dare!" Zoro exclaimed. "Give it!"

"I thought you didn't want it?" Ricky teased him.

"I changed my mind!" Zoro snapped.

"Well… if you insist," Ricky agreed. He held out the bottle and Zoro leaned in and bit down on the neck then tilted his head and the bottle up into the air and proceeded to chug the entire contents of it. **GULP! CHUG! GULP!**

The rum was just what he needed… even better than the rice balls. But Zoro probably would've enjoyed it more if it wasn't for the sly, fox-like grin Ricky was sporting. Damn grin would probably haunt his dreams for years to come.

Ricky took the empty bottle and stuffed it in his pocket then headed for the wall. "I'll be back in a few days with some more food," Ricky informed him.

"Wait!" Zoro called out, "Just who the hell are you?"

"Me?" Ricky questioned. "I'm just a simple bartender."

"Bullshit," Zoro objected.

Ricky flashed him that damn fox-grin before he turned and jumped clear over the wall and out of the holding yard.  **SKISH!**

Normal bartenders didn't jump eight-foot tall walls, rob Marine Bases, and shake off getting mauled by a wolf like it was nothing.

At the very least this gave Zoro something to think about and investigate during his sentence:

WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GUY?

**-x-**

There you go. Ricky and Zoro's first meeting. If you look closely at chapters one and two you'll see mentions of Ricky sneaking Zoro food. This is how it happened.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own One Piece, if I did, the 4-Kids dub would've never existed.

**Baratie Omake:**

**Reluctant Surgeon;**

**-x-**

Ricky, Zoro, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku were on their way to Arlong Park. Ricky and Usopp were currently attempting to tend to the big bloody problem they'd been presented with. What's the problem you ask? Zoro had a wound on his chest the size of Alaska.

"Thread?" Ricky called out.

"Thread," Usopp repeated as he handed over the required item.

"Needle?" Ricky requested.

"Needle," Usopp answered as he held out the needle.

"Bandages?" Ricky asked.

"Bandages," Usopp gave him a long length of bandages.

"Anesthetic?" Ricky ordered.

"What?" Usopp questioned.

"Gimme that hammer," Ricky instructed.

"Wait! Hold on!" Zoro protested. "What's the hammer for?"

 **WHOMP!**  Ricky took the hammer and clocked Zoro on the forehead, "Anesthetic," Ricky repeated as he stood over the now unconscious swordsman.

"Don't you think that was a bit drastic?" Yosaku asked.

"I don't know, I've never done this before," Ricky admitted. "But I think it'll work better if he isn't awake. Usopp give me his katana."

"So you think giving him a concussion is better?" Usopp questioned.

"He can clearly withstand it," Ricky pointed out as he motioned to Zoro's huge non-fatal wound.

Usopp handed over the familiar sword with the white handle and sheath.  **SLISH!**  Ricky drew the sword and cut Zoro's shirt opened, revealed the bleeding x-shaped wound Zoro had gotten from the World's Greatest Swordsman.

"Well... 'Hawk Eye' Mihawk certainly leaves a mess," Ricky remarked.

"So… much… blood…" Usopp gasped.  **FWUMP!**

"He fainted, great," Ricky muttered. "Hey, one of you two get over here and hold Zoro still while I try stitching him up."

"Is Brother Zoro gonna be okay, Brother Ricky?" Johnny asked as he and Yosaku rushed over.

"WHOA!" Yosaku shouted, "I'VE NEVER EVEN  _SEEN_  THAT MUCH BLOOD!"  **FWUMP!**

"Great, he's useless," Ricky grumbled as the Bounty Hunter joined Usopp on the floor.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Johnny questioned in a panic.

"I'm about to perform surgery," Ricky answered. "Hold on, if they're both down there unconscious and you're over here… who's driving?"

"HOLY CRAP! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT HIPPO!" Johnny screamed.

Ricky turned and stared up at the enormous sea-cow that was towering over their tiny boat. "I… think it's a cow," Ricky corrected him. "Damn it. Hold the thing off while I attempt to stitch up Zoro."

"Right!" Johnny agreed as he charged the sea-cow, "PREPARE YOURSELF HIPPO!"

" **MOOOO!" WHAM!**   **THUD!**  Johnny came crashing back down into the boat.

"Almost… got him…" the bounty hunter groaned before passing out.

"Now he's out… great," said Ricky. "I'm alone on a boat, performing surgery with only half an idea of what I'm doing, there's no one driving, and a sea monster is right in front of me." Ricky glared at the sea cow, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Moo?" said Mohmoo the sea-cow.

"Go away or I'll be eating sea-steak for the next two days!" Ricky threatened.

"MOOOOO!" The threat did the opposite of what he had planned and the sea cow got angry and got ready to attack.

Ricky grabbed the hammer that he had knocked out Zoro with and walked to meet the giant sea monster that was in front of the boat. "Hammer… VOLCANO!" Ricky leapt up out of the boat and spun around in circles swinging the hammer around him as he went,  **WHOMP!**  Ricky connected with the side of the sea cow's head.  **SPLASH!**   **THUD!**  The sea-cow went crashing down into the water while Ricky landed in the boat.

"Giant sized anesthetic," Ricky commented, "Not bad." He walked back over to Zoro and proceeded to do a rather poor job at stitching up the huge sword wound on Zoro's chest. "Screw the musician… the next thing we get on this crew had better be a doctor. I don't care if it's an evil assassin, a cyborg, a skeleton, or even a damn reindeer… I am  _not_  doing this crap on a regular basis."

**-x-**

The anime and manga never seemed to mention how Zoro's wound from Mihawk got healed. He just appeared at Arlong Park with his shirt made of bandages and everyone just assumes they dealt with it on the way. I thought it would be funny to see how that scene would play out.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Nakama Omakes**

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own One Piece, if I did, the 4-Kids dub would've never existed.

**Arlong Park Omake:**

**Ricky and Nojiko:**

**-x-**

The battle with the Arlong Pirates was over and the people of Commi Island were still celebrating their newfound freedom. After being cleared by Dr. Nako, Ricky celebrated by drinking A LOT! After his talk with Nami in Bellemere's tangerine grove he returned to Cocoyashi and secured some more rum. He sat off to the side and drank his booze while he watched the people continue to celebrate the fall of Arlong and the Fishmen Pirates.

As time went on most of the villagers either passed out or went home so Ricky was left mostly alone as he continued drinking late into the night.

" **You might wanna cut back a little,"** came a voice as Nojiko sat down beside him. Her face was flushed and she looked a little drunk but was one of the few people that were still awake.

"I've recently killed seventeen fishmen," Ricky replied. After all he'd been drinking he  _still_  wasn't completely wasted. "To be honest, I don't think I've drank  _enough_."

"Then when you've got a major hangover tomorrow morning, don't say I didn't warn you," Nojiko told him.

"Are you here for a reason?" Ricky asked. "Or are you gonna complain about my drinking habits too?"

"Too?" Nojiko repeated.

"Nami," Ricky explained. "She took me to the grove by your house, complained about my drinking habits, punched me in the shoulder, and then thanked me for helping her. That girl scares me sometimes."

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Nojiko offered, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh… alright," Ricky agreed, he pushed himself up and chugged the rest of rum in his bottle then he and Nojiko walked off towards the shore.

"Seriously, drinking that much isn't healthy," Nojiko insisted.

"I told you, I've recently killed seventeen fishmen," Ricky stated. "That's one of many things I don't want to remember."

"So? It was just Arlong and his men," Nojiko reminded him, "trust me, no one's going to blame you for it. In fact, you're kind of a hero because of it. Arlong and those fishmen were evil."

"Fishmen like Arlong and his men have been through a lot," Ricky replied. "I'll be the first to admit that Arlong was excessively cruel. But he has his reasons. My old pirate crew had close ties with the fishmen from Fishman Island so I know a bit about their history. You see, years ago, pirates in the Grand Line would kidnap fishmen and mermen and would sell them as slaves. Fishmen were treated like nothing more than exotic animals."

"It wasn't until the strongest pirate in the world claimed Fishman Island as his territory that it stopped," Ricky continued. "The discrimination and mistreatment spawned a lot of hatred towards our race. Arlong was an angry fishman that grew up with an immense hatred for humans. If he wasn't a slave himself, he probably knew fishmen that were. What he did to your island was his way of lashing out at our race for what we did to his."

"So his people were treated like slaves, only for him to turn around and do the same to us?" Nojiko reasoned. "Just because his people suffered it doesn't give him the right to make other people his slaves."

"I know," Ricky agreed, "he was just one example of how fishmen reacted to that. His former Captain Jinbei is very honorable and he's nothing like Arlong was. The Government even made him one of the Seven Warlords. Fishmen are all different, just like people, Arlong had his reasons for doing what he did. It didn't make what they did right but that also doesn't make what I did to them right. I don't like killing people. I gave him plenty of chances to back off but then he mauled my shoulder and forced the issue."

They had reached the dock outside of Cocoyashi Village. The Going Merry was anchored nearby. "You still freed the island," Nojiko reminded him. "To the people here you and your crew will always be heroes. You also took bullets for me and you're taking Nami out to sea so she can live her lifelong dream. I owe you a lot."

"No you don't," Ricky told her. "It's just what we do."

"Do you think you could give me a tour of your ship?" Nojiko inquired skillfully changing the subject. Judging from their previous conversation one had to wonder how drunk the two really were. "I'd like to see the vessel my sister's going to be sailing the world in."

"Sure, why not," Ricky agreed. They walked along the dock and boarded the Going Merry. "It's kind of small but when you've only got a crew of six people, you don't really need a huge ship. Luffy's going for a quality over quantity thing so Merry is perfect for us."

Nojiko walked over to a flap in the floor and pulled it opened so she could peer inside.  **Sniff!** She smelled the air and quickly slammed the flap back down,  **WHAM!**

"There's no way Nami agreed to sleep in there," Nojiko said with confidence.

"There's another bedroom that was  _supposed_  to be the Captain's Quarters," Ricky explained, "You can probably guess how that turned out." Nojiko smiled as she pictured her sister yelling at four pirates that were all stronger than fishmen until they agreed to let her have her own room. "We've got a galley, four cannons, an anchor room, a storage room, a bathroom, and the two bedrooms. It's small but it suits our needs."

"Would you mind showing me Nami's room?" Nojiko asked, "I just want to see the room she'll undoubtedly be spending a lot of time in."

Ricky shrugged and led Nojiko over to the storage room, then down the steps into the women's quarters. "That's new," Ricky commented when he noticed the bar that had been recently added.

"Mr. Teru probably did it," Nojiko reasoned, "If you don't recognize it then it obviously was added by someone here. He's a carpenter so he probably built it for Nami."

"It's stocked too," Ricky realized when he noticed the wide assortment of bottles on the shelves of the bar. Ricky walked over to the bar and slipped behind it, "Can I get you a drink?"

Nojiko stood at the other end of the room and stared at him skeptically, "You're a treasure hunter, you're a pirate, you're a demon, and now you're a bartender?"

"I spent a lot of time in my aunt's tavern growing up," Ricky explained, "I bet I can make your favorite drink."

Nojiko walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools on the other side of the counter. "You can try," Nojiko challenged him, "but I'm not gonna tell you what it is."

"Sounds like a challenge then," Ricky commented. "Just give me this one hint: do you have your favorite drink often?"

"Sure, whenever Nami comes home after a successful trip," Nojiko answered.

Ricky flashed her a sly grin, "Alright, I've got it." He pulled out a bottle of rum and a bottle of vanilla cola.

"You're dead wrong," Nojiko informed him, "neither of those is in it."

"Actually… this is for me…" Ricky sheepishly admitted. He pulled out a bucket of ice and used the spoon in the bucket to flick some ice cubes up into the air. He grabbed a cup and easily caught all of the ice cubes as they were coming down,  **Clink! Ca-Link!**

Ricky grabbed the bottles and with seemingly practiced ease, he flicked his thumbs and snapped the caps off. He turned the bottles over and poured half of them into the glass until it was full, "I call it a White Pirate," Ricky informed her, "Rum with vanilla cola. I'll start off with this…  _then_  I'll get into the hard stuff. But that's mine, let me get yours."

Ricky ducked behind the counter and came back with a cup and flipped ice into it like he'd done with his. Then he went back under and pulled out an unmarked bottle and a bottle of vodka. Nojiko raised an eyebrow at the vodka bottle.

Ricky pulled the top out of the bottle and flipped it into the air. He caught it by the nozzle as it came down and filled about half the cup then quickly tilted it away and put it down. Ricky smiled and lifted the unmarked bottle up into the air about level with his face and then tilted it to the side, allowing the yellowy-orange liquid to pour out and rain down into the glass.

Nojiko's eyes went wide as Ricky poured the juice then put down the bottle and swirled the glass around as he mixed the juice and vodka together. "I'm not exactly sure what you call this, when you mix orange juice with vodka it's called a Screwdriver. But this is vodka and tangerine juice instead." Ricky slid the drink over Nojiko and placed the bottles back where he'd gotten them.

"How'd you know?" asked Nojiko.

"You live beside a tangerine orchard," Ricky pointed out, "and vodka and rum go best with fruity drinks. You said the rum wasn't in it so that cinched it for me. The only question is: how do you afford the vodka? It's usually a lot more expensive than rum."

"The local bartender gives it to me cheap," Nojiko answered. "Everyone knew what Nami was doing for them so they tried to pay her back indirectly by helping her through me."

"Cheers!" Ricky called out as he lifted his glass. Nojiko took hers and knocked it into Ricky's,  **Klink!** With that they tilted their heads back and downed their respective drinks.

The second they both finished Nojiko took her glass and smashed the top of it on the top of the bar,  **KRESH!**  Ricky was caught off guard when Nojiko leapt across the bar and knocked him into the shelves behind it. She pointed the broken and sharp end of her glass at Ricky's throat.

"Let's get one thing straight," Nojiko growled at the startled pirate. "You're not the only one who'd kill to ensure Nami's safety. I care about my sister a lot. It's her choice whether or not she goes to sea with you. But if you hurt her I swear to God, I  _WILL_  KILL YOU! Got that?"

Ricky quickly nodded.

"Good," Nojiko said as she moved the broken glass away from his neck and placed it back on the bar. "And by the way, thanks for taking those bullets for me." With that Nojiko turned and left the room leaving Ricky leaning back against the shelves behind the bar.

"They're both insane," Ricky muttered to himself. "I can't decide which one is scarier." Nami had 'thanked' him by punching him in his shattered shoulder and then kissed him on both cheeks. Nami's crazy sister had led him to an isolated place where there were no witnesses to hear him scream and issued him a death-threat that she looked quite capable of living up to and then just thanked him as an after-thought. "I'm  _so_  glad I never met the woman that raised them. I wouldn't have survived it."

He grabbed the bottle of vodka he'd used before and proceeded to spend the next few hours getting drunk off his ass. He'd eventually be woken up the next morning by Genzo and would find himself at Bellemere's grave with Mohmoo's nose ring around his neck and barely any recollection of what had happened the night before.

**-x-**

I hope you didn't expect Nojiko to let Nami go off with Ricky without having some words with him first. As you can see, she didn't.

I always thought that of the two, Nojiko would be the more subtle one. When Nami wants something, she takes it she can be subtle but at times she isn't very quiet about it. In Nami's origin flashback when Nami got caught stealing the book Nojiko admitted that  _she_  wouldn't have gotten caught. This leads me to believe that Nojiko had the potential to be a better thief but Nami surpassed her with her eight years' worth of field experience. So in this scene I had Nojiko discretely lead Ricky to the Going Merry and down into Nami's room where no one could see or hear them before she issued her death threat which she clearly could have carried out and gotten away with.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Nakama**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. But I do own 'The Demon' Red Eye and 'One Eye' Ricky, Treasure Hunter Extraordinaire. It helps that they're the same person.

**A/N:** This was an Omake requested by one of my fans on Fanfiction.net. They wanted to see my take on Jango's Dance Carnival. I'm placing this one in Another Nakama between Chapters 44 and 45 since Luffy has a Wanted Poster and its Pre-Grand Line.

**Pre-Loguetown Omake:**

**Jango's Dance Carnival:**

**-x-**

"WELCOME TO MIRRORBALL ISLAND!" an MC shouted as he stood on a raised platform above a crowd of people in the town square. There was a large circular set that read 'Funky Style'. Mirrorball Island was famous for parties in the East Blue as the island was outfitted with huge speakers that caused their music to be heard everywhere on the island, as well as a huge spinning disco ball that the island was named after. "TONIGHT IS OUR ANNUAL DANCE CARNIVAL! LET'S MAKE IT HAPPEN PEOPLE!"

The music started playing and the gathered people down below cheered and started dancing to the pounding beat.

**-x-**

"Uggghhh…" a man groaned as he staggered down a street and rested his hand against a wanted poster that had been pinned to the wall. The wanted poster depicted a man with long gray hair and a strange beard that looked like the stalk of a mushroom. He wore heart-shaped sunglasses with red lenses, a wide-brimmed blue had a long blue Captain's coat that was lined in yellow. The wanted poster read: **Jango 'the Hypnotist' β9,000,000**

Oddly enough, the depicted man in the poster was the same man that was currently leaning against it. After Kuro's defeat at the hands of Luffy on the pass outside of Usopp's hometown of Syrup Village, the Black Cat Pirates had set off so quickly that they had left Jango behind in the forest where he'd been beaten by Ricky. The Hypnotist had managed to escape Gecko Island and now had wandered into town on Mirrorball Island.

"I'm hungering for this beat…" Jango commented as he listend to the pounding beat in the background. "But first, I need some food." Jango pushed off of the wall and headed off in search of a bar.

When he moved the two wanted posters that had been next to his were uncovered and the smiling face and middle finger of Pirate Captain **'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy β30,000,000** and his First Mate **'One Eye' Ricky β20,000,000** were revealed.

**-x-**

A little bit later, down the street in a bar was illuminated by a bright neon sign that read 'PiRATES' BAR' a bunch of rowdy looking men were happily drinking their fill.

**Kreeek!** The door to the bar swung opened to reveal a small squad of marines. Standing at the front of them was a tall man with a tanned skin and a bulky muscular chest. He was shirtless, which displayed his intimidating build and the scar on his side to the occupants of the bar but he was wearing a pair of dark blue Marine issue pants, some boots and a red necktie signifying him as a Marine Captain. The Captain was so incredibly tall that his face was hidden behind the top of the door frame.

**KROOSH!** The Marine Captain walked through the door anyway and his head smashed right through the stone wall on top of the doorway. His face was revealed, he had short pale hair that was spiked up, dark eyebrows, a thin mustache, and a dark beard on his strong chin. He showed absolutely no pain after his head broke through the stone wall and looked dead set on capturing the pirates drinking in the bar.

"Anyone with a bounty on their head quietly step forward!" the Marine Captain called out, "I'll make your arrest less painful." The pirates in the bar quickly turned away to hide their faces.

"Captain!" one of the marines exclaimed, "That guy!"

The Marines stared straight through the bar and found a familiar pirate with a nine million berri bounty on his head drinking and dancing.

"Hooo!" Jango as he did a fast spin and started moon-walking, "Waa!" He spun around again and kicked up his leg, "Oooah!" He seamlessly transitioned into a double spin before smoothly sliding to the side and into a wide stance. "Haa! Hoo! Hee!" Jango jerked his arms and moved his legs to the beat of the music before twirling a bottle of rum up to his mouth and taking a long drink. "AAAH!" Jango finished his dance and raised his arms up overhead.

**CLICK! CLICK! SHIK!** Jango's ears picked up the sound of guns being loaded and swords being drawn and suddenly found himself surrounded by armed marines.

The Marine Captain stood unarmed in front of Jango and glared at him. "If it isn't Jango the Hypnotist," the Marine Captain noted, "You're under arrest."

Jango's jaw dropped causing the rum he'd just drank to pour out down his chin and passed his beard as he gaped in horror at squad of the marines that looked ready to arrest him.

**-x-**

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" a couple minutes later, Jango ran screaming down the street with the Marines chasing after him.

**WOOOSH!** He brushed passed a familiar pirate with a Straw Hat but couldn't stop for a second.

"Na?" Luffy questioned as he glanced after the man wondering why he thought he was familiar. He, Ricky, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji stood there and watched as the marines ran after him.

"Huh? Wasn't that Jango?" Zoro wondered.

"It looks like he's being chased by marines," Usopp remarked. "Serves him right."

"Ricky, why'd you bring us to this island anyway?" Nami asked. "Aren't we heading for that Loguetown place?"

"Fan service," Ricky answered.

"What?" the others asked.

"Uhh… Ace and I stopped by this island once," he told them, "I thought it might be fun."

"Let's just get going before we get involved somehow," Nami instructed the others. "Okay?" Ricky nodded and he and Nami walked off.

"You're right Miss. Nami!" Sanji agreed as he dutifully followed behind her.

Most of the marines kept running but the one who had spotted Jango before stopped and pulled out a Wanted Poster. He glanced at the poster then turned around and spotted the very pirate standing in the middle of the street and clearly recognized his dark hair, the scar under his eye, and his straw hat.

"WAH!" the Marine shrieked when he realized he's spotted a thirty million berri pirate.

A couple seconds later, the Straw Hats were running for their lives from the marines that had been chasing Jango.

"Damn it!" Ricky cursed at the head of the group.

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?" Nami shouted.

"I CAN'T IMAGINE!" Sanji exclaimed.

"IT'S BECAUSE LUFFY WAS STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!" Usopp snapped.

"Ah, don't sweat it!" Luffy reassured his crew.

The Straw Hats were chased up multiple flights of stairs that wound through a series of alleyways around a tall building near the center of town. They turned over fruit crates and knocked over barrels in an attempt to slow down their pursuers but the marines persevered and kept chasing them.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Nami asked as she ran after Ricky.

"No clue," Ricky admitted. **SKISSSH!** He skidded to a stop and Nami ran right into him. Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp skidded to a stop behind them and the five Straw Hats found themselves standing at a dead end, the road they'd been running on abruptly ended and left them staring down at the disco ball that was spinning over the gathered dancers down below, "Oops."

"WAAAH!" Luffy shouted as he came running up behind them. **WHAM!** He slammed into Usopp and Zoro who smashed into Sanji and Nami, who knocked into Ricky and all six pirates went flying off the end of the road and into the air.

"AAAAAH!" Nami screamed and grabbed Ricky as they all fell from the high building.

"GUUUM… GUUUM… BAAALLOOOON!" **FWOOF!** Luffy's body inflated and smacked into Usopp.

**TMP! TMP! TMP!** Ricky, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp landed on the disco ball. **BOING!** And were promptly squished by their inflated Captain. The Straw Hats fell off of the ball and dropped in one direction while the spinning ball was sent swinging in the other.

"Ooooh!" the people down below cooed as they watched the spinning mirror ball swing over the island. The bright light reflecting off of the mirror ball was seen everywhere on the island.

"Uhhhh…" the MC stood in his raised platform and stared in surprise at the swinging ball.

**WHAM!** Jango slammed into him and knocked him over the edge then grabbed his microphone.

"TIME TO LET LOOSE!" Jango shouted down at the people below him. "NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW! WHEN THE MUSIC STARTS KICKIN' YOU'RE GONNA DANCE TILL YA DROP!"

While Jango had lost most of the Marines when they'd abandoned him to chase the Straw Hats, he was oblivious to the fact that a certain stubborn Marine Captain was currently climbing up to the platform he was standing on.

"ONE… TWO… JAAANGOOOO!"

"RAAAAH!" the Marine Captain roared as he reached the top and swung at sword at the hypnotist. But that's when the music started. The swinging mirror ball had captivated everyone's attention resulting in Jango hypnotizing the entire island.

The fast techno beat of Folder 5's _Ready_ started playing and was heard by the entire island thanks to the large speakers.

All at the same time, the dancers down below raised their arms up into the air then they pivoted to the side and started swinging their arms around in front of them. The Marine Captain was shocked to find himself - and Jango - dancing along with them.

The dancers down below, the civilians lining the streets, Jango, the Marine Captain, the other marines, the Straw Hats everyone on the island was hypnotized and started dancing in sync to the music.

_Kotoba date ja tsutawaranai tsutaekirenai_

_Kokoro ga karada oikoshite_

_Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo_

Having survived their fall, the Straw Hats minus their missing Captain pulled themselves up off of the ground. They all managed to fight the island-wide hypnosis enough to know that they still needed to escape, so instead of staying where they landed they started _dancing_ away from the dancing marines.

_Chotto datte matteranai_

_Mayonaka no hodou toiki wo koorasete_

Three marines had been completely taken over by the music and were dancing the same as all the hypnotized civilians. They didn't stop for a second when Sanji weaved his way passed or Zoro spun by them or when Usopp quick-stepped after the other two. Ricky paused in front of them to spin a laughing Nami then dashed off after the others, Nami stayed behind to briefly dance in front of the marines before dancing away after him.

_READY TO, STEADY GO! Hashiridashita_

_Omoi wa FULL SPEED de_

Meanwhile, Luffy landed on top of a tall clocktower after bouncing off of the disco ball. And seeing how he was already highly susceptible to Jango's hypnosis he was left happily dancing along with everyone else and made no move to escape.

_Tsuyoku hayaku takannaru kodou_

_Setsuna sa aa tomaranai_

The Marine Captain had completely forgotten about apprehending Jango and was left dancing on top of the balcony along with everyone else. However, there was no mistaking the smile of amusement that was on the bulky marine's face.

_Lovin' you, Lovin' me kasuku tsuite_

_CONTROL de kinaiyo_

_Umareta te no kono itoshisa wo Todoketai nagareboshi_

The dancing spread throughout the island and the through the city. People danced their way through the streets, people were dancing all the way out at the harbor, a sickly old man who had been previously bedridden flipped down a street and did a jig.

_Hajimete de e kazoku ja naku tomodachi ja naku_

_Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiteru_

_Itsudemo kimi ni aitai yo_

Ricky, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji had danced their to the harbor where the Going Merry was docked, only to find themselves blocked by a squad of dancing Marines.

"STOP!" the marines called out as they held out their hands in a 'stop' sign while shaking their hips to the beat of the music, "In the name of justice!"

_Motto ippai gyutto daite_

_Hoshizora no benchi kuuki ga furueteta_

"What the heck are we supposed to do?" Usopp shrieked as he danced in place.

"Well if we can't stop dancing then we'll just have to fight them _while_ dancing," Ricky reasoned. At his Nakama's confused looks he drew _Akaikyuuketsuki_ and lunged into the crowd of Marines.

_READY TO, STEADY GO! Hashiridashita_

_Omoi ga hitotsu ni natte_

In the middle of the squad of Marines, Ricky started raving, his body moved to the rhythm of the music while he swung his sword around like a long red glow stick. He swung it around at his left side, then twirled it around in front of it before seamlessly handing it off to his other hand, he twirled it around in front of him then swung it around at his other side before doing the whole thing again in reverse. Ricky's raving was done so quickly that his sword looked like a red blur. **SLISH! SLASH!** The marines recognized him from his poster and attacked him only to get cut up by Ricky's spinning sword.

_Kobore ochiru sono shunkan ni_

_Negai wo aa kanaete_

_LOVIN' YOU, LOVIN' ME mune ni himeta_

"Now _that's_ the kind of dancing I could get into," Zoro remarked, he drew his lone sword _Wado Ichimonji_ and joined Ricky in the middle of the squad of marines. He stood with his back to Ricky and started raving along with him, swinging around his katana and cutting down any Marines who got close. **SLA-SLISH! SLASH!**

_Hikari wa honmono dakara_

_Zutto zutto kagayakihanatsu_

_Eien no nagareboshi_

"I'm not about to get shown up by those two!" Sanji insisted as he glared at the two raving swordsmen. He launched himself at the marines and dropped to the ground then started outright Break Dancing. His hand swung his body around and he lashed out his legs out at any marines that were in range. **THWAK-WAK-WAK!**

With the three Straw Hats dancing together the marines didn't stand a chance.

_Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai tsutaekirenai_

_Kokoro ga karada oikoshite_

"AAH!" Nami yelped as she weaved to the side to avoid a sword swing from a dancing marine. She spun passed him and pulled out her bow-staff in the blink of an eye and let the man have it. **WHACK!** The Marine went down and Nami grinned to herself as she did a graceful spin with her staff.

_Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo_

_Datte zettai matterannai_

_Osaekireru hodo hanba ja irarenai_

**SWIISSSHH!** Usopp slid in between the legs of a marine that had gone after him. He jumped into a wide stance and his feet stomped on the ground as he moved from side to side.

"Hey, you know what this dance is called?" Usopp asked the marine.

"What?" the marine asked.

**WHOMP!** Usopp pulled out a hammer and smashed him over the head, "The Hammer Dance." The Marine went down and Usopp started doing a jig that showed off his surprisingly fancy footwork. "That's right! I'm Captain Usopp! And you can't touch this!"

_READY TO, STEADY GO! Hashiridashita_

_Omoi wa FULL SPEED de_

Zoro had claimed two swords from two fallen marines and was now raving with one in each hand while head banging with _Wado Ichimonji_ in his mouth. Still sharing a perfect rhythm with Ricky, Zoro ducked down when the red haired pirate behind twirled his sword around overhead. Zoro crossed his two handheld swords and lashed out at the close-by marines. **SLA-SLISH!**

_Tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou_

_Setsuna sa aa tomaranai_

Sanji swung his body around and up into a handstand, he spun around and lashed out his legs and kicked at a batch of marines. **THWA-THWAK!** Another wave came charging in and he dropped down into a head-stand while dropping his legs into an upside-down split. He spun around on his head and lashed out his legs which sent the marines flying. **THA-THWHAM!**

_LOVIN' YOU, LOVIN' ME kasoku tsuite_

_CONTROL de kinaiyo_

"AAAAHH!" Nami and Usopp screamed and they danced away from three armed marines. **FWUMP!** Nami grabbed Usopp and threw them both down at the feet of a still raving Ricky. **SLA-SLISH-SLISH!** Ricky leaned forward and swung his sword around in front of him and quickly cut down the attacking marines.

Nami rolled over and smiled up at Ricky, he nodded and smiled back.

_Umareta te no kono itoshisa wo_

_Todoketai nagareboshi_

Nami and Usopp popped back up while Ricky, Zoro, and Sanji glanced around and realized that there were no marines left standing.

"The song's over, run for it!" Ricky exclaimed. The Straw Hats rushed to board the Going Merry and quickly cast off to get away from the island and the music.

**KREK-KREK-KREK!** Up above the island, the swinging disco ball had somehow survived swinging for the entire song but now the screws and the raised ceiling that it was secured into started cracking and breaking. **KROOOSHH!** The disco ball came crashing down causing Jango's island-wide hypnosis to finally shatter.

**-x-**

Off the shore the Going Merry bobbed along with the waves. "Uggghh… my legs hurt…" Usopp complained.

"Hey, you think Luffy's alright?" Zoro inquired.

"Leave him," Sanji said, "I'm not gonna go get him."

"Oi, are you two still hypnotized?" Usopp called out as he glanced across the deck where Nami was dancing with Ricky.

"Nope," she replied as Ricky spun her around pulled her back to him, "But for a guy wearing steel-bottomed boots he's a really good dancer."

"And why are we still doing this?" Ricky couldn't help asking while he held her from behind and swayed along with her.

"Because it's fun," Nami answered, she pushed back and ground against him and smirked when she looked over her shoulder and saw him blushing. "I like dancing and I like shopping, now that Arlong's gone I intend to do a lot of both."

"Speaking of shopping," Ricky stated, "We'll drift around here until Luffy turns up, then we'll set off for Loguetown."

"And I ask again, where the heck is he?" Zoro questioned.

**-x-**

"YEAAAH!" Luffy cheered as he and Jango danced on top broken mirror ball as it bobbed along in the sea. The two of them were the only one still dancing by they were easily the most susceptible to Jango's hypnosis.

"HOO!" Jango exclaimed as he did another smooth spin then glanced over at his dance partner, "Hey, not bad!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Luffy called out as the two of them drifted away on top of the disco ball. "By the way, how come we're the only ones still hypnotized?"

"Weird, isn't it?" Jango asked.

"OW! Who cares!" the happy-go-lucky pirate decided as the two of them kept dancing.

**-x-**

I guess this counts as my first song-fic. I wanted to have some more fun with it so instead of doing just the one verse from the original, I did the entire song so I could include the Straw Hats' Fight Dancing.

I used the Japanese song lyrics because only the first verse was translated in the five-minute short and I don't think it would've sounded right if I tried translating the rest myself. And I figure that if Jango can dance like Michael Jackson, then Ricky and Zoro can rave, Sanji can break dance, and Usopp can Hammer Dance like MC Hammer.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


End file.
